Episode 1346 (10th December 1973)
Plot A grumpy Jerry refuses to share his breakfast milk with Ray. Deirdre tells Maggie that her partnership with Jerry is going well and hears the history of Trevor Ogden from her. Maggie thinks that Hilda has wiped his existence from her mind. Clearing up after the party, Hilda is still hurt by Betty's comment. Stan is angered when she suggests that they try and get in touch with Trevor, refusing to think of him as his son after nine years' absence. Ernie asks Alf if he can have a word with him later on the subject of Ena. Mavis is hurt when Jerry cancels lunch with her as he has to work through and Deirdre is getting him some sandwiches. Ena pushes Minnie to say where she and Albert will be living when they get married but she says they haven't worked it out yet. Betty and Lucille listen in as Hilda uses the Rovers' phone to try and contact Trevor and gets his forwarding address in Chesterfield from the person she talks to. Betty rues triggering events with her "big mouth". Alf tells Maggie he's booked a table for two for Christmas dinner and invites her but she's visiting Gordon in London. She reveals Norma has left to nurse a sick Jacko. A nervous Hilda tells Stan that she's tried to get in touch with Trevor and reveals that he wrote to them two years ago. Stan refuses to read the letter. Mavis brings sandwiches round for Jerry's tea, only to find he's already eaten and Ray cheekily takes them, winding the two of them up that there's something going on between Jerry and Deirdre. Betty calls round and apologises to Hilda and they reconcile over a cup of tea. Betty encourages her to go to Chesterfield. Jerry assures Mavis that once work is quieter they will have more time together. Deirdre spoils things though when she tells Mavis that the two of them are going to have a big celebration at the yard together when their big contract is fulfilled. Rita encourages Mavis to take matters in hand with Deirdre. Alf and Ernie have received a dozen complaints about Ena's attitude towards Community Centre users. Ray gets a job as area rep for Weatherfield Developments. A tearful Hilda tells Stan she's determined to go and see Trevor tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride (Credited as "Dierdre Hunt") *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Booth and Hunt - Office Notes *Hilda Ogden says that it's Trevor Ogden's birthday "tomorrow", contradicting the established birth date of 8th March 1950. *Betty Turpin tells Hilda Ogden that she and Cyril Turpin never had children and once considered adopting, the backstory of Gordon Clegg being her illegitimate son not being established at this juncture. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hilda and Mavis make important decisions. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,048,000 homes (8th place). Category:1973 episodes